


You Are My Sun, My Moon And All My Stars

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien!Reiner, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Farmer!Bertholdt, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Reiner crash lands on Earth in an alien pod Superman Style while simple farmer Bertholdt finds him. Fluff but like, rated M for Mature fluff.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	You Are My Sun, My Moon And All My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I really had a blast writing this one. To the requester, hope this is along the lines of what you wanted!  
> CW: mention of vomiting and blood

Bertholdt sunk his teeth into his lover’s neck when pleasure rippled through him like a shockwave. He faintly registered the soft gasp of the man shuddering underneath him before he felt warmth splatter on his stomach. 

The dim room briefly lit up with a bright flash of lightning. And thunder rattled the windowpane.

Though, Bertholdt wasn’t scared this time. 

His mind was too dizzy from the rush of endorphins to care about the world outside. 

“Um, Bertholdt—” Reiner ran his hand through his dark locks, fingernails scratching his scalp. Bertholdt moaned quietly. Blissful. 

“Sorry,” he murmured before slowly pulling out, grimacing at the wet squelch then proceeded to peel off the used condom. He chanced a furtive glance to Reiner's neck; dots of blood adorned the pale skin. Bertholdt's heart clenched.

"It'll heal," Reiner uttered, as if reading his mind. It always did, faster than he's witnessed anyone capable of, given who his lover was, but Bertholdt couldn't help but worry.  
  
“I’m starving,” Reiner said after they cleaned up. Bertholdt chuckled. He would always say the same thing in the aftermath of their lovemaking, every time without fail. 

“I can make us some stew,” the brunet suggested, mirroring Reiner's toothy grin. Stew was his favorite. Although, Reiner loved many things, as Bertholdt had come to learn in the last six months. 

The taller man let his mind wander as he reminisced on the last thought while preparing their dinner. When Reiner first burst out of the alien pod that crashed into his remote farm, Bertholdt would’ve never imagined that... _things_ will wind up in this fashion. 

There had been a shotgun at first, Bertholdt’s lambs scattering in fright at the sight. Sputtered, nonsensical explanations by the blond whom had been dizzy still from the abrupt gravitational shift before he threw up on one of Bertholdt’s tomatoes crops, (for which the he may or may not have overreacted by firing a blank because he was equally enraged and horrified, but Reiner hadn’t mentioned it since then, not even to poke fun at him) before he ultimately passed out. 

Bertholdt couldn’t find it in him to leave him there to rot, even if anyone else might’ve deemed it wise to protect themselves from a potential hazard. And he didn't want to have to explain to the local authorities why he had an alien's corpse among his sheep. 

So, Bertholdt nursed him back to health—which happened basically overnight—in order to get the right and logical answers he sought from the stranger when he’d have a clearer head.

And he did, eventually. Not much of it made sense frankly, and that should've been enough of a red flag. However, for some reason Bertholdt couldn't exactly pinpoint, the brawny sounded genuine. 

So, he let him crash at his modest farmhouse until he fixed whatever had gone wrong with his extraterrestrial machinery. Or spaceship, as Reiner insisted on calling it. Whatever. 

At first, the arrangement was for a few days, which stretched into a couple of weeks. then another. And before Bertholdt knew it, he found himself dreading the day Reiner would pack his things and fly back to the stars. 

Bertholdt only pondered on the reasons behind his wariness of the other exiting his life for a minute, before he decided he wanted to live his life without regrets. 

Perhaps it had been the loneliness. The isolation from everyone he had known. 

Perhaps it was the long time he had gone without the affectionate touch of a living person. 

Or maybe it was simply the charming stranger himself—Bertholdt didn’t want to dwell on the matter much. So, he just _went for it_ one evening, when he had had too much wine and was enjoying the other’s company way too much to keep repressing his feelings. 

Later, when they were huddled on his couch, trying to get their breathing back to normal, he thanked the stars that Reiner had been harboring the same feelings for the brunet. And cursed himself for being unable to see past the other’s sometimes lingering gaze, his bright smile and the pink hue that'd dust his cheeks whenever Bertholdt would walk into the shed he had been using for his experiments to bring his spaceship back to life.

So, here they were, half a year later, with Reiner still "stuck" on Earth with him, given that he has yet to figure out what the issue was with the piece of alien technology. Bertholdt liked to think that Reiner was deliberately slacking on the task at hand for his sake. 

Bertholdt had no complaints whatsoever. He wanted him to say a few more months. Or a year, or two. Even forever. If Reiner wanted. 

Maybe they ought to talk about this. 

Bertholdt snapped from his reverie when he felt strong, albeit cool arms encircle his waist from behind. A content sigh escaped him when he felt the tender press of lips against his neck. 

"It's almost done."

"Mhm," Reiner murmured against his skin, pressing one last kiss to his jaw before releasing him from the embrace, "can't wait to taste this."

The future was uncertain and sometimes terrified him, but Bertholdt decided he could do with living in the moment. As long as he had Reiner in his life, nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
